Guiding Star
by Chrys Stone
Summary: "I would like to take things down a notch, this song is a little more personal." Lucy took a seat at the piano, and with shaking fingers stroked the ivory keys playing a painfully sweet melody. ::For BEWARE OF FALLING WARDROBES:: OPINIONS PLEASE, if you would be so kind, I want it to be perfect before, but we have a couple chapters till I use it.
1. Star song

On that last night you called me to your side

On that last night we watched the pale moon rise

With graceful hands you pointed to the sky

Never giving me a chance to ask the reason why

If I only knew that was the last time I would see you

I would have stayed and ask you to tell me everything you knew

My best friend, my first light

Now you shine down on my dreams like the light of those distant stars

Showing me the way even though you're so far away

I know that you watch over me even still

You are the light that guides me through

On warm nights like that I lay out on the grass

I watch the shadows of the clouds pass

I never forget the last lessons you taught me, even now

Show no fear; move forward through your tears

I hope that I'm right, and you can see me now

My best friend, my first light

I know you are the one of those distant stars

Shining down to show me the way

I believe that you still watch me grow

And it is your light alone that guides me though

I was too young to understand it then

I was far too tired to truly see

But I know that you told me that you'd always watch over me

Because that's what mothers do

So I look up into the night sky,

And find the place you showed me so very long ago

I offer you a smile and tell you my dreams as I lay in the soft grass

A warm wind sweeps though my hair

I know you're there

Watching over me even still

"I love you too." I whisper with a smile

Because I know you always knew

that you'd be there to guide me through


	2. Revised Song

**I've made some changes to the original, tell me if they work, or not and if you don't like it SAY SO! Thank you for all the awesome help!**

On that last night you called me to your side

On that last night we watched the pale moon rise

With graceful hands you pointed to the sky

Never giving me a chance to ask the reason why

If I only knew that was the last time I would see you

I would have stayed by your side

I should have begged you tell me everything

To share the secrets of the world with me

You were my first best friend,

Though your gone you will always be my first light

Now you shine down illuminating all my dreams

you are one of those distant stars; shining your wisdom on me still

Showing me the way even though you're so very far away

I know that you watch over me no matter where I go

Your warm glow guides me through

Warm summer nights remind me of you

I lay out in the meadow of flowers that smell just like you

There I watch the shadows of lazy clouds float pass by

I'll never forget the last lessons you taught me

Even though I didn't understand it then, I know it's true now

You told me to hold my head high

Show no fear; move forward through my tears

Grant mercy and love without restrain

I know you'd be proud of the person I became

I hope that I'm right, and you can see me now

So I could show you that I am strong

My best friend, my first light

I know you linger with those distant, ancient stars

Shining down to show me the path of right and wrong

Sometimes it's your light alone that keeps me strong

And it's that same light alone that guides me though

I may have been too young to understand it then

A child living with her eyes and ears shut

But I remember how you told me that you would always watch over me

Because that was my mother's final gift

Her parting embrace that will never, ever fade

So every night I look towards that distant sky,

I search for that place you showed me that fateful night

I offer you a smile and tell you all my dreams, lying still in the soft grass

A warm breeze sweeps though my hair

Yes I know you're there

Watching over me, just as you promised you would be

A smile takes over my face and I whisper to the wind

"I miss you."

Deep in my heart I always knew

You'd be there to guide me through

Simply because that's what Mother's do

And for that I will always love you.


	3. Super Revised song

**Third times the charm right? Thank you for all the awesome help! I think I've got all the grammatical errors this time, so it should be mainly about content.  
**

On that last night you called me to your side

On that last night we watched the pale moon rise

With graceful hands you pointed to the sky

Never giving me a chance to ask the reason why

If I only knew that was the last time I would see you

I would have stayed by your side

I should have begged you tell me everything

To share the secrets of the world with me

You were my first best friend,

Though you're gone you will always be my first light

Now you shine down illuminating all my dreams

you are one of those distant stars; shining your wisdom on me still

Showing me the way even though you're so very far away

I know that you watch over me no matter where I go

Your warm glow guides me through

Warm summer nights remind me of you

I lay down in the meadow where the flowers smell just like you

There I watch the shadows of lazy clouds as they float past

I'll never forget the last lessons you taught me

Even if I didn't understand it then, I know it's true now

You told me to hold my head high

Show no fear; move forward through my tears

Grant mercy and love without restrain

I know you'd be proud of the person I became

I hope that I'm right, and you can see me now

So I could show you that I am strong

My best friend, my first light

I know you linger with those distant, ancient stars

Shining down to show me the path of right and wrong

Sometimes it's your light alone that keeps me strong

And it's that same light alone that guides me though

I may have been too young to understand it then

A child living with her eyes and ears shut

But I remember how you told me that you would always watch over me

Because that was my mother's final gift

Her parting embrace that will never, ever fade

So every night I look towards that distant sky,

I search for that place you showed me that fateful night

I offer you a smile and tell you all my dreams, lying still in the soft grass

A warm breeze sweeps through my hair

Yes I know you're there

Watching over me, just as you promised you would be

A smile takes over my face and I whisper to the wind

"I miss you."

Deep in my heart I always knew

You'd be there to guide me through

Simply because that's what Mother's do

And for that I will always love you.


End file.
